


How To Write A Schemer

by MissTantabis



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, for this just pretend Will is working on like a super early draft, yes I know Marlowe is actually dead when Othello is written premiered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Will is struggling to write a very particular type of villain for his next story. Luckily, Marlowe knows just how to give him the right boost of inspiration.





	How To Write A Schemer

The quill scratched over the verse again and again. “No, no, no!” Will angrily placed it onto the jar of ink and pressed his hands against his temples. “That’s not gonna work! He would never say it like that.”

“Trouble in paradise?” The familiar soft croon with an underlying hint of snark made the playwright turn his head. In the doorway stood a man with golden locks and stormy eyes. The dim light of his room caught on the sequins in his leather vest.

“Aye.” Will leaned back in his chair. He murmured: “I am working on this new play. Hell, I would not even call it a play. Just a general idea. And well, one of the characters is causing me trouble.”

Christopher Marlowe walked into the room. He hopped onto the bed. “Where’s the trouble, Master Shakespeare?” There was a fond mocking undertone in the Master term. Even though Kit did acknowledge his abilities as a writer, he still playfully reminded him of where he came from.

Will stood up and walked up and down. He explained: “It is a love story about a Moor from Venice, who marries the daughter of a senator. There is an intrigue against him by his own standard-bearer, who wishes to become the lieutant of the army. For that he wants to make the Moor believe that his wife is cheating on him.”

“Brilliant, Will!” Marlowe clapped in delight. “This is an amazing idea. But where is your problem? Thou usually handle every character thou hath picked with great care.” He rose and approached the younger man.

Will explained: “I am not sure how best to write this man. He is difficult. He is supposed to be this very smart and cunning man, who does not show to the characters of the play that he is the villain. The Moor has to trust him. Especially when he tells him lies about his wife. How do I do that, Kit?”

“Nothing is easier then that.”

Will looked up and his cheeks flared. Somehow Kit had stepped so close that he could feel the other one’s breath on his cheek. A hand with a tattooed finger and flashing rings gently placed itself upon his shoulder. The touch sent a spark of electricty down his spine.

The hair on his neck stood up as Marlowe whispered: “ _Beware, my Lord, of jealousy. It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on._ ” Will thought he felt Marlowe’s nose tickle his own neck and the heat of the other man’s breath made his flesh crawl.

The entire display was electrifying and he caught himself paying full attention to what Kit said. “Jealousy a green-eyed monster?”, he repeated the words slowly, tasting them on his tongue. His lips flicked into a smile and he picked up his quill again.

“That is really good, Kit”, he called and laughed as he began to copy what Marlowe had said, “Do you mind pretending to be this man more often? Just until I have a proper feeling for him.”

The blonde laughed and bowed. “Anything for you, Will”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going.


End file.
